Emergency situations typically require communication of information between a dispatcher and one or more respondents. A dispatcher may notify the respondents of the emergency situation, and may also provide the respondents with information that the respondents can use to respond to the situation.
Known techniques for providing information include radio communication. The dispatcher and the respondents communicate via a radio communications system, such as a two-way radio communications system. Radio communication, however, may not be able to communicate certain types of information. It is generally desirable to communicate certain types of information.